


Morning

by Lyledebeast



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Humor, Hux wakes up horny, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Morning Erections, Morning Sex, Poe wakes up clumsy and uncoordinated, many caf mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 05:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyledebeast/pseuds/Lyledebeast
Summary: Poe and Hux settle into their new life together after the war.Or, Poe gives Hux a lazy morning blow job.  That's it.  That's the plot!





	Morning

Poe always woke up hard in the morning now, and it surprised him.  He knew it had been so when he was younger, but after his years of life in the Resistance catching sleep whenever he could, and never enough of it, it hadn’t happened often.  Even when he woke up now, he rarely had any time to spare, so it was fortunate that these erections never really seemed to need attention. His cock would start to soften before he got out of bed and would be completely flaccid again by the time he had made his caf.

Hux’s morning erections, however, meant business.  Poe had learned to disentangle himself carefully when he got up, no easy feat given the way Hux would twine himself around him like a creeping vine during the night.  Still groggy himself, he often had to deal not only with Hux’s arms, but with a long slender leg thrown over his thighs, trapping them.  It was hard to free himself without pushing back, and when he did, the sounds Hux would make . . .

That was the problem.  Hux was the last man in the world to stand between him and doing his duty. “I’m sorry, baby, I have to get to work,” was all he ever had to say, and Hux would let him go, even if he did glare daggers at him from the bed before rolling over and burying his head in the pillow.  Still, the noises that even the briefest contact pulled from him were enough to make Poe want to stay and finish what he had never meant to start.

Hux was always so quiet when they fucked at night.  A gasp or a hiss was the most Poe could get, though he often caught him biting his lip as if to hold in more satisfied, more satisfying sounds.  It wasn’t fair, Poe thought.  He liked for his partners to let him know how he was making them feel.

So he had almost fallen off of the bed in shock the first time has hand had idly brushed against the bulge in Hux’s pajama pants and the man had moaned into his ear.  In disbelief, he had cupped his hand over it.  Another moan, and then Hux had grabbed his wrist, holding his hand in place.

“I . . .” He could feel his own cock swelling further and knew that he needed to put a stop to this. “I’m sorry, baby.”

Hux opened his eyes, mere slits in the sunlight streaming through their window.  Awake now, he released Poe’s hand, his cheeks flushing with color.

“I have to go to work,” Poe explained, blaming the huskiness in his voice on sleep.

Hux had already rolled over by the time he finished speaking.  “Go then,” he murmured, coldly for someone who had just woken up.  “I’m not keeping you.”

Poe wondered if he took care of himself after he left the room, but he had never worked up the courage to ask.

Hux was a habitually early riser; he was usually out of bed before Poe left for his first training session, though Poe had little idea of what he did with himself all day.  He had considered leaving BB8 behind to observe once, but quickly abandoned the idea.  He needed the droid at the airbase too much.  Besides, the last thing he wanted was to make Hux feel like he was still a prisoner.

Perhaps it was spending so much time alone during the day that made Hux so clingy in the morning, but that didn’t explain how aroused he was.  Experience had taught Poe not to ask too many questions about Hux’s past where sex was concerned.  The answers he got were more troubling than helpful, and he had concluded that if he needed to know something, Hux would tell him.  He was certainly not shy about his exploits, but Poe suspected that he had not been in the habit of sharing a bed.  There had been no one in the First Order whom he had trusted enough to make himself so vulnerable; of that, Poe was certain. Perhaps his body was still adjusting to waking up next to someone.

Whatever the reason, Poe took full advantage of his lover’s surprising morning state on weekends. 

As soon as he was awake, he rolled over, resting his forehead against Hux’s chest.  The steady rhythm of his heartbeat almost lulled Poe back to sleep before he felt Hux’s fingers in his hair and smiled.

“Good morning, babe,” he murmured.

“Mmmmm” was the only reply he got as Hux stretched out on his back, cupping the back of Poe’s head to keep him in place.  Poe sighed, still fighting the urge to fall asleep again.  He was still adjusting to a regular cycle, and a chance for a lie in was a temptation.  But if he waited too long, Hux would get up and make caf, and the opportunity would be lost.  What restored Poe’s alertness and agility made Hux guarded and stiff again.  And the opposite of stiff in the way Poe wanted him to be.

“Sleep okay?” Poe asked, in part to make himself wake up.

Hux sighed and threw an arm over his eyes.  “Too early for talking,” he whined.

Poe propped himself up on an elbow to get a better look at him. Hux hated the sunlight, which was a shame because it did such nice things for him, making his fair skin almost glow and bringing out the hints of gold in his red hair, even in places where he usually looked perfectly smooth.  Poe lowered his head, nuzzling the center of Hux’s chest before he licked him, making the tiny hairs lie flat.  Hux gave a little jump but relaxed again.

Lazily kissing across his chest, Poe found more hairs surrounding Hux’s nipple and tried to take one of them between his teeth.  Missing, his teeth brushed over the nipple instead.

“Oh!” Hux gasped in surprise, but he made no attempt to move. Reflexively, Poe flicked his tongue out to sooth his nipple, finding it hard against his tongue.  Hux wasn’t really all that sensitive there, he knew.  His own nipples were more responsive.  But Hux’s were so tiny and so pink! He loved playing with them, and Hux was willing to tolerate it.  Up to a point, anyway.

“That’s enough of that,” he growled when Poe nibbled the other one, pressing gently on his head to urge him lower.

Poe complied, but refused to let himself be directed, pausing to kiss Hux’s sternum and nibble along the bottom of his ribcage. Under any other circumstances, Hux was very ticklish there, but he knew that now he only had thoughts for what was going on lower, underneath the covers.  Poe drew them back, unable to contain a bark of laughter when he looked down.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he said when Hux dropped the arm covering his eyes and scowled at him.  “But you’re . . . you’re wearing my underwear.”

“What? Don’t be ridiculous.”

It was true, though.  All of Hux’s briefs were black, but the ones he was wearing now were grey, light enough that Poe could see a tiny wet spot on the fabric covering the tip of his cock.  He was fully erect already, as usual.

“What’s ridiculous,” Poe said as he slid his hands up Hux’s thighs, underneath the loose material and over his hips, “is that you were able to get back in bed without these falling off again.”

Hux gave a soft moan and his cock twitched against the grey fabric.  He pressed his hips up against Poe’s hands, greedy for contact.

“I . . . I must have picked them up from the wrong pile,” he explained, his voice a bit shaky.  “It’s your fault.  My head was a bit . . . foggy when I got out of bed.”

Poe chuckled, lowering his face closer to Hux’s cock.

“If you think,” he murmured as he pressed a kiss next to his navel. “That I’m going to apologize . . .” A kiss on the other side.  “For fucking you out of your mind . . .”

He nuzzled Hux’s erection, making him groan.  “Then you had better think again.”

Poe glanced up, noting that Hux’s chest was rising and falling faster, a blush already creeping up from his neck. 

It amused him that Hux insisted on wearing at least his underwear to bed.  He, on the other hand, had always preferred to sleep naked, even when he was alone.

“What will you do if there’s a fire and you have to rush out in the middle of the night?” Hux had wanted to know when Poe told him that.

“I’ll wrap up in a sheet and be a lot more covered than you are,” Poe had thought, but he only shrugged.  He knew Hux would have many peculiarities, and this was one he could live with.

Plus, it made their morning foreplay that much more fun.

Without another word, Poe took the tip of Hux’s cock between his lips, suckling lightly and licking over the slit until the fabric was soaked with saliva and precum. Hux shuddered.

“Poe, please!” he hissed trough his teeth.

Poe looked up with a triumphant smile; it usually took more than that to make him beg.  He was especially desperate this morning.

With one more flick of his tongue over Hux’s slit, he reached for his waistband, pulling it down as he mouthed at his hip.  He intended to kiss his way down to the base of his cock, but his brain had not quite caught up with his hands.  He got the wider waistband of his briefs caught on Hux’s tip, pulling it down too.  When the waistband finally slipped off, Hux’s erection sprang back, smacking Poe in the cheek.  He bellowed with surprise and raised a hand to his face, finding it smeared with precome.  It took a moment to realize what he had done, but when he did he nearly doubled over with laughter.

“Are you awake, Dameron?” Hux growled, exasperated.  “You’re useless without caf.”

Normally, he only used Poe’s last name when he was annoyed with him, but Poe was too tickled to care.

“I’m . . . I’m sorry, baby,” Poe finally got out, still struggling to contain himself.  “Did that hurt you?”

Hux breathed a shaky sigh.  Poe didn’t know if he was furious or trying not to laugh himself.

“If my cock hurts, it’s from you teasing it, not . . . not beating yourself about the face with it.” As he finished, his restraint broke.  His hand went up to cover his mouth, trapping the sound, but he couldn’t stop himself from shaking or his face from flushing with color.  Poe watched him, delighted.

“How can you blush like that when you’re this hard, Hugs?” he asked with a grin.  “How do you have enough blood for both?”

“I . . . I don’t know,” Hux cried, laughter finally bursting free.  He was still laughing when Poe took his cock into his mouth.

Before, Poe had never been a fan of sucking cock.  He would eat an ass or a cunt with relish, but a thick cock in his throat always made him more uncomfortable than turned on.  Hux was different, though.  His wasn’t big; it was long and lean, like Hux himself.  It made him self-conscious, but Poe loved it.  The first time had been to show Hux how much he appreciated this part of him, but since he had come to enjoy the act for himself.

He relaxed his jaw, taking it in further and making Hux moan with appreciation.  He felt long, slender fingers combing through his hair.  It always gave him a feeling of pride when he could take Hux deep enough for the light hair on his groin to tickle his nose.  It also made him laugh, and the vibrations sent Hux writhing with pleasure, tightening his fingers in Poe’s thick hair until it was almost painful.

Hux finished quickly; he always did.  Too quickly for Poe’s taste, though his aching neck appreciated it.  It was too rare that he got to see and hear Hux fall apart like this.  He gave a final kiss to his softening cock, making him shiver.  As he got up, kneeling on the bed, his hand went to his own cock, standing ruddy and neglected between his thighs.  He wrapped a hand around the base, pumping it slowly.  When he moaned, Hux’s eyes opened and the smile tugging at the corners of his mouth widened.

“Enjoying the view?” Poe asked with a grin.

The pink tip of Hux’s tongue flicked over his top lip, and Poe felt his cock throb in response. “Want to go to the ‘fresher? Let me take care of that for you?” he purred.

Poe’s cock twitched again, but he released it.  The ‘fresher sounded good, and they would end up there eventually, but it had the same effect as caf. And he wasn’t finished playing with Hux just yet.

“Not if you’re going to make that face you make,” he said as he crawled up the bed towards him, straddling his thighs.

Hux raised an eyebrow.  “What face?

Poe lay his hands on Hux’s shoulders as he sat up.  “You know. You’ve always got your battle face on.  You look like you’re gonna blow me out of the sky while you’re sucking my cock.”

Hux took his face between his hands, kissing him lightly on the lips.  “If you’re thinking about my expression,” he began before kissing him again, “I must not be doing a very good job.”

He licked over Poe’s lips and he parted them, letting his tongue inside.  Hux did an excellent job, but Poe suspected that blowjobs, like everything else, were taken very seriously in the First Order.  Hux still took far too many things far too seriously, but Poe was pleased to see how he was wearing him down.  They had lived together for weeks before Poe heard him laugh.

When they broke apart, Hux’s nose twitched with disgust.

“Your morning breath is terrible,” he observed.

Poe gasped in mock offense.  “My breath? You don’t think your cock might have something to do with that!”

Hux gave him a lewd grin and kissed him again.  “Actually, I think that may have improved it.”

Poe opened his mouth to make a reply, but all that came out was a groan when Hux wrapped a hand around him and began to stroke.

“Why don’t you go and get this cleaned up for me, and I’ll go and make us some caf to wash this taste out of our mouths.”

“Won’t . . . won’t that be a waste of caf?” Poe panted.  Hux kissed down his neck, using his free hand to thumb at one of his nipples. If he didn’t stop him soon, he wouldn’t make it to the ‘fresher.  “For you, anyway?”

Poe swore as Hux tightened his fingers around the base of his cock.  Hux chuckled.  “Don’t worry, love.  I’ll make sure there’s enough for after, too.”


End file.
